psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Sherda
Opis Sherda jest suczką rasy Border Collie i zawodu jest pielęgniarką. Sherda jest w wieku dwudziestu lat. Także jest mamą Fuerga i dziewczyną Jack'a. Wygląd Sherda ma w dużej mierze szare futerko. Jednak pojawiają się na nim różnej wielkości białe łaty. Dość dużą ma na prawie całej twarzy. Na łapach nosi białe ,,skarpetki". Zaś od doły klatki piersiowej po całe podbrzusze rozciąga się biała łata. Jej spód ogona także jest biały. Oczy ma niebieski. Charakter Sherda jest spokojna, miła, pomocna, empatyczna, lojalna, silna, opiekuńcza, rodzinna. Nie jest entuzjastką przygód i adrenaliny. Woli gdy każdy jest bezpieczny. Na co dzień bardzo opanowana. A kiedy przychodzi choroba zawsze jest pierwsza by pomóc chorym. W wolnym czasie oprócz tego, że stara się być jak najbliżej jej Fuergo i Jacka, których kocha całą sobą. Zawsze dla nich jest czuła. A co do Jack to i romantyczna. Uwielbia jak opowiada on o swoich przygodach. Oddałaby za niego i Fuergo życie. Zawsze stara być jak najlepszą matką dla jej syna. CDN Umiejętności Sherda jest świetną pielęgniarką oraz dobrze skacze. Rodzina * Fuergo - syn * Jack- chłopak Odznaka Jest to przezroczysta strzykawka na ciemno - turkusowym tle . Strój 'Na misje i regularny - '''jest to turkusowy czapka pielęgniarek z czerwonym krzyżykiem i turkusowy fartuch '''Mission Paw -' jest to czarno - turkusowy hełm z czarno - turkusowym strojem , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności 'Air pup - '''jest to turkusowy hełm zakończonym jasno - błękitnym krzyżykiem i turkusowy strój z jasno - błękitnymi wstawkami '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to turkusowo - żółty hełm wraz z turkusowo żółtym strojem , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup '- jest to biało turkusowy hełm wraz z biało turkusowym strojem , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje - '''jest to turkusowa karetka pogotowia mimo , że nie jest lekarzem '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - turkusowy motocykl , niektóre elementy świeca w ciemności '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to turkusowo - żółta motorówka , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - turkusowy wahadłowiec Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje - '''strzykawka , termometr , prześwietlenie , leki , bandaż , koc termiczny , zestaw igieł , stetoskop '''Mission Paw - '''prześwietlenie , termometr , gogle termowizyjne , koce termiczne , leki '''Air pup '- skrzydła , które lecą 500 km / h 'Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny , prześwietlenie , strzykawka , gogle wodne '''Space pup - '''przysłona , silniczek , jet - pack 200 km / h , strzykawka , butla z tlenem , dodatkowa butla z tlenem , strzykawka , leki , termometr , prześwietlenie Ciekawostki # Ma 53 centymetrów wzrostu # Pochodzi z innego wymiaru # Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w opowiadaniu ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # Fuergo to jej syn. # Była zakochana w Tofik u. # Jest zakochana na zabój w Jack ' u i są parą. # Jest pierwszą pielęgniarką w Psim Patrolu. Strach # Wojna # Burze # Horrory # Petardy # Duchy Lubi # Spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi # Spędzać czas z Jack 'em # Bawić się # Oglądać filmy # Zabawy na świeżym powietrzu # Pomagać # Spokój Nie lubi # Wojen # Poniżania # Adrenaliny # Gdy nie ma Jack ' a # Smutku syna. # Wrogów PP. Dubbing wersja angielska - Ravenwing VA wersja polska - Anna Gajewska Hobby # Surfing # Nurkowanie # Pływanie # Piłka nożna # Siatkówka # Hop hop Boogie 6 Cytaty * ,, Nigdy się nie bój , Sherda jest tu ! " - gdy wyrusza na misje * ,, Idę na misje szpiegowską z strzykawką ! " - Mission Paw * ,, Nurkuję wraz z zastrzykami ! " - Sea Patrol * ,, Ratuję niebo ! " -Air pup * ,, Sherda ratuje kosmonautów ! " - Space pup Biografia Sherda urodziła się w innym wymiarze, gdzie dorastała. Gdy rozpętała się wojna wyszkoliła się jako pielęgniarka i pomagała rannym tak poznała Jackosn'a i Tetradi. Zostali parą. Kilka miesięcy później urodziła im syna. Kilka lat później poznała PP i przeniosła się z nimi. Galeria Sherdy Sketch-1506152392910.png Sketch-1506370225651.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Grypa " s.png|ŚLICZNY RYSUNEK narysowany przez Zuma the girl <33 Sherda.PNG|Sherda. 3ACC66B3-91C0-4F7D-B3E3-EC49A9F303DC.png|Grudniowy challenge dzień 29 ''Grypa Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Border Collie Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Pielęgniarka Kategoria:Pielęgniarki Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Piesek z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Pieski z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Collie Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Bordery Collie Kategoria:Sunia z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Psy z innego wymiaru Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Suczka w związku